


Ice Cream

by Kitten14



Series: Classic Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants some ice cream, but Bucky and Steve aren't letting him. So Tony does what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Ice Cream

“ I’m hungry! ” Tony called out from his bed. 

The hand that was on his waist squeezed gently.  
“Jarvis-” The voice was soon cut off as Tony said, “No don’t Jarvis anything, I want to go out” He whispered the last part.

The kisses on his neck stopped, “ You’re so funny Tony.” The other voice said. The two voices started laughing.

“That was good Tony, letting out the house, wandering the streets, just 1 day before your heat.”

“Yea Tones that’s way too close.” The two continue to laugh at him. 

“B-but I really am hungry…for ice cream at least.” Tony said but they couldn’t hear him over the sound of they’re laughing.

“If you cou-“

“It’s on the corner of-“

“Just stop laughi-“

“Fuck this, I’m going.” Tony said sliding downward out of bed.

He didn’t even care that he was in his pajamas. But Bucky grabbed him just before he hopped out. “Я сожалею, дорогая, но ты не можешь идти.” (I am sorry, darling, but you cannot go.)

Tony just pouted and crossed his arm. Steve got up and waited they both knew the signs of when his mood changes. It is a lot like mood swings, but don’t ever tell Tony that. Tony tensed in Bucky’s arms like bow and arrow ready to release tension at anytime. Steve and Bucky were on guard, he started breathing heavier and squeezing his fist into a ball. And-

It never came. Tony breathed out and relaxed, “Okay.” He said and laid back down. His two mates blinked dumbly at him. “Okay?” they asked, not used to this course of action.

“Yeah you two are right, I am cutting way to close.” Tony said turning on his side. “ Now come down here and cuddle.” 

They both hesitantly laid down, but as soon as they were sure he wouldn’t try to run or anything. They spooned him from the front and from the back, Tony throwing a leg over Bucky’s thigh, and his arm on Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh well that’s good Tony, you know I thought you-“ Steve started.

“Because the place doesn’t open till 11 AM, anyway.” Tony said falling asleep quickly after.

“Wait Tony, shit.” Steve cursed.

“Классический Тони” Bucky whispered stroking Tony’s hair. (Classic Tony)  
Steve looked over at the clock, 3:48 AM it flashed. He sighed and laid down next to Tony wrapped his arms around his waist.

8:30 AM

“Rise and Shine, it’s Ice Cream Time.” Tony said twisting and jumping out of bed right into the bathroom. Bucky and Steve were in the gym downstairs, hoping Tony would still be asleep.  
Tony had a quick shower and put on some gym shorts, one of his MIT shirts, and converse because you don’t have to tie them every time you wear them.

He grabbed his phone and keys and went downstairs to his car garage. “Jarvis?” Tony called.

“Yes sir”

“Tell Buckaroo, and Stevie that I’m in the car and currently putting into start, pulling out of the driveway, going out the car garage and to Mrs. William’s Happy Day Ice Cream Parlor.” Tony said doing exactly what he was saying.

“Of course sir.” The AI replied.

Tony was about 1 minute into driving when he saw the tale tells of his mates subtly running in public, past people. He smirked in the rearview mirror. He heard his phone vibrate a second later. “Yellow,” He said.

“Tony are you out of your fucking mind.” Was the first thing he heard.

“Do you know what a risk you put yourself in driving all the way through Manhattan.” Bucky yelled.

Tony could still see him, good. “Well I did say I wanted ice cream.” 

 

“You turn that car around right now-“  
He was cut off as Tony shut his phone off.

He was actually driving on the edge of the city in search of his favorite ice cream place. It was about a 10 minute drive, he was actually surprised that his mates haven’t caught up, already. Maybe it was the amount of people and cars there were.

He pulled up to a small, tiny, hidden behind tall buildings, building. He hopped out the car and ran through the back door.

“Tony?” a voice asked.

“Yea Pete it’s me.” Tony said going through another door.

“Ahhh, Aunt May! Uncle Ben! Tony’s here.” He said as he ran into Tony’s arms.

“Peter please stop yelling oh- Tony it’s been awhile” May said giving Tony a hug.

“Wait do your mates know you’re here.” She said. Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

“Tony Stark, do not tell me that your mates are running all around town to try and find you.” She scolded.

Tony still holding Peter in his arms said, “No they are currently 45 seconds behind me.”

“Classic Tony always finding loophole.” Ben said chuckling.

“Ugh I guess you came for some ice cream huh?” Peter asked,

 

“YES!” Tony shouted. “You’re lucky we love you Tony.” May said turning on the store lights. “Come pick your poison.”

Tony still with Peter in his arms ran around to the display case. “ Try this one Tony.” Peter said has May handed Peter a spoonful of Cookies and Cream. “It’s my favorite.” Just then the door bust open to find Bucky and Steve tense and ready the fight whoever touched their omega. 

But the sight they saw was not what they were expecting, Tony hold on little boy on his hip having a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, an older lady standing behind a display case and an angry old man.

“What the hell is going on here?” Steve asked, still on edge.

“Well I wanted ice cream so..” Bucky came and wrapped his arms around Tony tightly ignoring the boy that was there.

“I was so worried Tony please don’t do that again.” Bucky whispered so only Tony could hear him. 

“What do you want?” Tony said back. 

“Huh?” Bucky said thrown off.

“Oh,” He looked down into the display case “Um let me try Rocky Road, wait are there actual road chucks in there.” Bucky asked the lady momentarily distracted from the early conversation. 

Steve sputtered. “Bucky?” he accused pointing at Tony, “What about Tony” 

“No dear there’s not would you like to try.” She said.

“Um yeah sure, why not.” He said taking the spoonful. He gasped as he ate it. Ignoring Steve completely.

“They is fucking marsmallows in this.”

“God damn you three curse a lot.” Ben said. “Sorry.” Tony said for all of them.

“Okay so I want the Rocky Road in a umm I’ll do a waffle bowl. With extra marshmallows, chocolate syrup and whipped cream, don’t forge the cherry on top.” He said in a monotone voice.

“What you’re ordering ice cream now?” Steve asked again.

“Yes.” Was all Bucky said.

“What do you want baby?” He asked Tony.

“Not sure yet.” He said. “Take your time.” Bucky retorted.

“B-but he ran away.”

“Steveie please come over here and get ice cream with us.” There was an edge to Tony’s voice that made Steve run over immediately. 

“Come on get something.”

“Okay, okay. Can I get Vanilla Chocolate Chip, with hot fudge and sprinkles. “ He said quickly. 

“But as I was saying y-“ 

“Ohh I want coffee flavored with whipped cream, hold the cherry. And in a cone, a waffle cone.” He said.

“Here you boys go.” She said handing them their Ice Cream.

“Okay Pete hop down so I can eat.”

“Haha you rhymed.” Peter said jumping down form Tony’s hip onto the floor.

“Tony why did you come here.” 

“I known them for a very long time.”

“You know what.” Bucky said.

“What?” Steve grumbled, sill upset about being ignored earlier.

“Your heat is tomorrow yet I don’t smell anything.”

“Yeah what’s up about that.” Steve asked perking up.

“Oh yeah fuck. I forgot to tell you guys.” Tony said face palming himself.

“Tell us what?” The asked in unison.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
